


Fun in dressing up

by eustasskidredhairedbastard



Category: One Piece
Genre: 69, Crossdressing, M/M, blowjob while being clothed, dressing up, just mentioned, mechanic!Kid, modern!AU, schoolgirl dresses, surgeon!Law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustasskidredhairedbastard/pseuds/eustasskidredhairedbastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid got talked into it by Law and he really didn't know why! But damn he must love this asshole!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun in dressing up

Fun in dressing up

 

Kid didn't quite knew why he had agreed to it. Looking in the mirror he squinted his eyes at the reflection he got. God fucking damn! He really must love this asshead. Under normal circumstances he would never, ever, for fucking forever! Wear something like this. 

There he was. Right in front of his full body mirror and pulling on the fabric. The upper part felt strangely good against his chest. The soft fabric rubbed nicely along his nipples, so they pressed hard against it and made his rings visible shown. It was just putting him off, because it was so short, most of his upper body was showing. Not that he had a problem with it, it was just the way it was showing. 

The blue skirt was barely hiding anything as well, mostly not his ass completely. His socks were just pulled up and he didn't dare to lean down to do so again, if they may drop. If they would slip down, they would stay down… And the hot pink string felt so strange, snuggling between his ass cheeks. 

Grumbling he tried to pull it out a bit.

“Uh I wouldn't do that, my dear…” 

Kid flinched and turned around, to yell at the intruder. But he froze in the spot and growled. WHY WAS LAW STILL HOT IN THE SAME FUCKING GODDAMN HUMILIATING SILLY OUTFIT?!

“Hello gorgeous~ you look so cute~ like a grumpy version of a school girl on anabolic and steroids.”

“And you look like a fucking 13 years old with a goatee and legs like a model and a face like a pornstar...” 

Law chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around his strong neck, slightly hanging from it. Licking his tanned lips in the most lewd way Kid could think of.

“Would you still fuck me with this on?”

Kid had fast learned that Law tends to be a sick fuck, but damn he loved it. They clicked just perfectly in this perverted department. But he got pulled out of his thoughts, when he could feel Law rubbing himself up against his body, moaning softly into his ear, while he did that. Damn! He could feel his slowly hardening cock pressing against the pink thong, lifting the fabric from his hot skin and he grumbled. 

The next moment he had the man slung over his shoulder. He went towards the bed and let him ungracefully flop down on it. Law was about to protest, but Kid had grabbed one of his legs and wandered along the thigh long socks, while kneeling down between his spread legs. The soft fabric against his lips felt strangely good and he wandered higher, kissing along the naked inner thighs till he reached the man’s crotch.

Said crotch was covered by some equally hot pink fabric, but for him it wasn't a thong but panties.

“How comes you got the panties but I have to wear the string?”

The man chuckled, while also panting hard, the warm breath against his covered hardon was so tempting. He buckled off the bed with a loud moan, when Kid mouthed his hardness through the silky panties he was wearing. He hadn’t expected him to do so and he looked down to his lover between his legs, who tilted the skirt up and pulled the silk slightly aside. 

“Eu…. Eustas…. Eustass-ya…. Don’t you dare.. to stop… now…”

But Kid hadn’t this in plan so he just dived back down again and licked along his shaft. Law grabbed the redhead’s hair and bit his bottom lip hard, trying to silence himself. This plan was doomed from the start. The next moment he cried out loudly, when Kid sucked him hard and slow, before he began to bob his head up and down, humming around his hard cock, causing to send vibrations down his groin. 

“Fu… fuck…”

The redhead smirked and hummed even more.

“Eu… Eu… FUCK!!! Nooo.. I don't… don't want to… come like… like that!”

Kid looked up from his spot and tilted his head slightly. Law looked down at him, panting and flushed madly. 

“Get… on the bed…” 

The redhead didn't quite know what he should think about this at first, but he quickly got on the bed and as soon as he was on it, the older had flipped him on his back, but he couldn't really object this. Because as soon as his back had hit the bed Law was on top of him, but he turned around on him. Damn the view was so good. Kid licked his lips and stroked along those hidden firm cheeks.

Kid pushed the panties down and massaged the sexy butt right in front of his face. The dark-haired male mewled needily and wiggled those firm cheeks for the younger underneath. The redhead had flipped up the skirt he was wearing and so he went in for the kill.

Dragging his long and hot tongue up the olders rim he heard the other hiss in pleasure. Law was resting on top of his taller boyfriend, his hard erection right in front of his face and he panted wetly and with his open mouth along the shaft, which was still mostly covered by the thin fabric.

Kid panted with his mouth slightly pressed against his tight ring of muscles. Massaging along the soft firm cheeks, he was pushing his flexible tongue just slightly in. Law was clean. He smelled like his own body wash and the after shave. The older was always clean shaved, except the accurately trimmed goatee. Oh and also the firmly trimmed happy trail, which he loved to wander along. Damn he loved this. 

On the other hand Law loved it, that Kid had an almost completely hairless body. Expect this sexy darker red line down to his crotch. 

He nuzzled the soft hair down towards the base of his hard throbbing cock. Law moaned louder against it, when Kid now began to suck on his heavy balls between his trembling legs. 

Close. 

Fuck he was close already! Kid was just so damn tempting and so good with his mouth. With his complete body tho. Law was always amazed how the younger could get him there so fast. The loud groaning from the man underneath was really sexy as well, when he freed his thick long cock from this fabric prison one could call a string. Without rethinking he wrapped his tanned lips around the mushroom looking head. Sucking hard on him he was paid with louder moaning, vibrating around his balls. 

Kid was wandering lower or higher? Well lower for him, so he could reach the other's pierced shaft. Playing with the ladder. He was so damn careful with it and so good. He gasped for air and almost choked himself on Kid's hard cock in his mouth, gripping his heavy sac a bit harder. He would come so fast. He was about to spurt his sperm like a teenager in his prime.

“Kiddo… hnnng Kiddo-yaaa~ like… like this… y… yes…”

His breathing hitched when Kid let his hard cock enter his hot mouth. Law closed his eyes on in pleasured bliss. But this was his downfall. He couldn't concentrate anymore. 

“Kid…. Kiddo-ya… i…. I can't… need…. Need… to… hnnng… need to cum… so bad…”

He had rested his head on the youngers muscular thigh, breathing fast and hot along the throbbing and precum leaking thick shaft, proudly standing right in front of his face and he extended his tongue, licking along the side.

The redhead only made it worse. He gulped every now and then, making him move his hips and thrust his shaft into the velvety wet hotness. 

“Daaaaaaamn!”

He couldn't hold back anymore and he gripped the bedsheets underneath the hot body of his lover. Hot shivers running his spine up and down. And he came a few thick spurts filled Kid's hungry mouth and he lifted his heavy feeling hips easily so he could slip the still slightly dripping dick out. He could hear the other gulping down hard, panting and breathing hard underneath him.

Law moaned loudly, taking Kid's shaft back into his mouth, hollowing his cheek and bobbing his head eagerly up and down. He had come so embarrassingly quick. But Kid knew too well how to use this hot mouth and skilled tongue at him. His lips were now brushing along his butt, while he gulped him down over and over again.

“Fuck… Law… I… I can… can’t take it anymore…”

The dark haired didn’t stop after this commentary. Quite the opposite tho. He bobbed his head more up and down, choking himself on the throbbing erection of the redhead underneath him, fondling his heavy sac more. He wanted Kid to cum as well. 

And that he did. With a strangled moan he spurted his seed in the back of Laws throat, thick liquid got milked out of him by Law’s hungry and needy mouth. At the same time as he came undone he bit into the left cheek of the other’s ass to stop his voice to be too loud. Slowly Law came down from his after orgasmic bliss. Slurping at Kid’s cock he hummed softly.

“Damn… you bit my ass again…”

He rested his suddenly heavy head on the inner thigh of the mechanic once more and both needed to come down again.

“Second round?”

“Hell yes!”

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes! This is a late (Like really really!! late) birthday fic for a friend of mine <3
> 
> Leave comments and/or kudos if you want ~


End file.
